A cry for help
by Lily7
Summary: Lu helps Jack's widow, Dana has her first ultrasound, and Lu finds some peace with herself *UPDATED and ENDED*
1. Is she pregnant?

This is my first try at a fanfic story, I know it is short, but I will upload it hopefully soon.  
  
These characters belong to the writers of Strong Medicine on Lifetime. I only borrowed them for this story.  
  
Hope you enjoy it, please read and review!  
  
"Do you know yet?" Lana questioned Dana. "No, I just can't bring myself to take the darn thing." Dana answered Lana looking sheepish. Just then a very smug Lu entered the room. "I'll do it for you." Lu quietly added to their conversation. "What was that?" Dana demanded of Lu. "Oh, you heard me." "You know Lu, if I really wanted to know, I would ask MY primary doctor, and if I wanted you to do the test, then I would ask you." "Oh sure you would Dana." Lu sarcastically told her. Just when Lana was about to add her two cents, and Dana was about to start really arguing, Lu's pager beeps and Lu rushes off to the ER.  
  
After a tiring day at RWHC, Dana retires to her office and weeps to herself. She is so scared and doesn't know how she will react if the insemination failed. "What am I going to do?" Dana thinks out loud to herself. "You are going to take it one step at a time." Dana turns around to find Nick her new husband. She is so happy that they reconsidered their relationship, and eloped and had a private ceremony, and are now going to have a baby, well hopefully she thinks to herself. "I know Nick, I am just so scared, and what if?" "Shh." Nick puts his arms lovingly around Dana, and quiets her fears. "It's going to be just fine, I promise, even if it didn't work." "Let's go home, sweetie." Nick leads Dana to their car and they drive off.  
  
THE NEXT DAY…..  
  
"Morning Lana." A refreshed Dana greets her receptionist. "Who's up first?" "Let's see," Lana searches her schedule. "Rachel Cassidy is waiting for you in chairs." "Thanks, Lana." "Rachel," Dana calls out to the waiting room. "Right here, Dr. Stowe." "Ok, follow me." Dana leads Rachel into exam four. "So what can I do for you Rachel?" Dana gestures for her patient to sit on the exam table. Rachel sits and begins to explain. "I'm just so exhausted, and I feel really weak, and it's just that I feel tired all the time." Dr. Stowe begins to check Rachel over, checking her blood pressure, and her pulse. Dana finishes her exam of Rachel and explains to her that she suspects she might have anemia. "I think we'll run some tests, and then we might be talking about some iron supplements for you. "Alright." A very worried Rachel answers. "It's ok Rachel, with these supplements you'll feel good as new." After Rachel leaves, Dana goes into her office to think. She begins to weigh the options. She could have Nick draw the blood for the pregnancy test, she could basically ask anyone she wanted to, and they would do it. She cracks open her blinds a little and stares out. She sees Lu and Lana discussing something. She overhears a little of their conversation. "Anybody up next?" Lu asked Lana. "Not until Megan Harper for her 4:30 appointment." Lana answered. Dana still peeping from the blinds checks her watch almost 3:30 it read. Taking a deep breath, Dana opens the door. She headed straight for Lu. "Lana is exam 3 open?" Lu asked her with a smile on her face. "Yep," Lana grinned back at them. "Follow me Miss Stowe," Lu could hardly contain her grin. "How did you know?" Dana questioned the grinning Cheshire doctor? "Oh c'mon you are so obvious." Lu answered. "Sit." Lu commanded her patient. Dana sat on the exam table. "Roll." Lu further commanded. Dana rolled up her sleeve and let Lu continue. "Now don't you worry Miss Stowe, this won't hurt a bit." "Lu, could you please refer to me as Dana or as Dr. Stowe. "Sorry, Dana." Lu apologized still grinning. "I thought I would never get to do this." Lu stuck Dana in the arm and Dana winced. "Alrighty baby doc we will get these results back soon…" 


	2. Lu is asked again for help

"Okay sweetie, I need you to take a big deep breath for me." Lu told Megan, her patient. Megan nodded and continued to wheeze. Lu noticed out of the corner of her eye that Dana was hovering outside the door. She looked really worried. "Hang on one sec Meg." Megan coughed and nodded her head again. "Dana, if you wait outside my door any longer, you'll wear out the floor." "I know Lu, I'm just nervous." "Don't you have any patients to see?" "No, I kinda cleared out my schedule." "Dayyynnaaa!" "I know, I know, it's just that.." "It's just that no Dana, these results could take a while, and ya know how the lab gets all backed up." "Why don't you just go see what Nick is up to, maybe you could help him with a patient or two." "Oh fine." "I'll page ya as soon as I get the results back, now I have got to go, I've got a 15 year old girl in there who just might have pneumonia." "Sorry Lu." "It's ok, I understand."  
  
Lu walks back into the exam room and finishes up with Megan. "Meg, I want ya to go home, take these meds, and get some rest ASAP!" "Ok?" "Alright Lu." "And I want you to call me if you get any worse alright?" "I will." "Ok, and one last thing, on your way out set up a follow-up with Lana in like a week or so." "Sure, Lu whatever." Megan rolls her eyes and jumps off the table. "MEG!" Megan and Lu both laugh as Lu walks Megan over to Lana. "Schedule her for a follow-up say in a week or so." "Will do chief."  
  
"Nick, I just don't know how I can wait much longer!" Dana hovers impatiently over Nick as he is simultaneously trying to stitch a little boy's knee. "Dana, ya know I care about you, but could we talk later, I am trying to fix this little boy's knee up." Right as Nick told Dana this, the little boy, obviously petrified starts screaming up a storm, and balling uncontrollably. Dana a little agitated tells Nick she'll page him if the results come, and leaves the ER.  
  
Dana somehow finds her way up to the roof where Peter is tending to his garden. "Need someone to talk to?" Peter asks Dana. "No, I'm just fine," is Dana's rehearsed response. Peter gives her an "I don't believe you look," and sits down next to her. "Well it's just that I am so worried about this insemination, and I really want to have a baby, I am at the right time in my life, with the right guy." "I know Dana, but you know either way I think you'll be happy," "I mean you were happy before you had an opportunity to be pregnant, and so if this doesn't turn out the way you want, we will be here for you." "I'm sure Nick has told you this before." Dana smiles and laughs, "he has, a million times." Just then Dana's pager goes off, she looks down at the number, "123." "That's RWHC." Peter says to her, and gives her an encouraging thumbs up sign.  
  
Dana rushes down the stairs and almost knocks over Dr. Jackson. "Sorry Bob, emergency." " 5-4-3-2 and here she is." Lu counts down and smiles when she sees Dana and how tired she is from running. "Ok before I open this envelope, you are coming into my office, and sitting down, and recovering from your marathon." "Lu, you just love torturing me so, don't you?" "Well actually now that you mention it, yes I do." "Just kiddin with you Danes." Lu jokingly hits Dana over the head with the envelope and opens the door to her office. "Ok let's see if you are going to have a little baby for me to take care of." Lu laughs again. Lu rips open the envelope and stares at Dana. "Dana, I hope you are ready for lots of OB/GYN visits with me because you're pregnant!!" "I am?" Dana excitingly jumps around. "Yep, you are!" "Hey, wait where's lover boy?" "Oh shoot, I forgot to page Nick." "It's ok page him now."  
  
Nick rushes up to Dana with a question on his face. "Are you, are you?" "We're going to have a baby." "Oh Dana." Nick sweeps up Dana and drags her into her office. They jokingly put a "do not disturb doctor at work" sign on the door.  
  
THAT NIGHT….  
  
Lu Delgado is awoken with a start she sleepily looks at her pager. "Oh great, the ER." Lu exclaims still sleepy eyed.  
  
Lu arrives at the ER still a little tired, but is immediately woken up when she realizes who the paramedics are bringing in, "Oh my god." Lu exclaims in disbelief. "Lu, help me!" The patient desperately cries out. 


	3. Let me help you

"Tell me when he wakes up." Lu told the attending nurse. She stared down at Jack's lifeless body, and her mind returned to when they first met. How he had stood up for her in front of that creep construction worker. How good he had been with Marc, and just how wonderful he was. Lu started to weep and had to run out of the room.  
  
Lu walked down to RWHC to get some work done, but she couldn't shake Jack from her mind. How much pain he must have been in when that construction building had crashed down on him. How frightened he must have been, and if he will ever wake up from the blow to his head. Lu had to calm down when she saw Lana coming in the room. "Hey baby, what are ya doing her so early?" Lu quickly wiped her tears and turned around to face Lana. "Patient came in to the ER." "Oh sweetie, you must be so tired." "Yeah." Lu automatically responded. "Well, I guess that's the life of a dedicated attending." "Uh huh. Lana, I'm gonna go and crash in my office, if the ICU calls, wake me up, and could you make sure I'm up before everyone gets here." "No problem baby."  
  
"Lu, LU!!" Lana shakes Lu furiously to wake her up. Lu is immediately awoken. "What is it Lana?" "Lu, it's the ICU they just called they said your patient is in trouble." "Lana, tell Dana and everyone else where I am." "Ok honey." Lu jumps up and rushes to the elevator, tears streaming down her face as she hurries to Jack's side. She makes it to his floor, and goes to his room. She flies by a pretty woman and a young child. "Time of death, 6:35." The doctor pronounces Jack. Lu stares at Jack, and starts to cry. "God no." she says to herself. Lu glances outside the window, there is a pretty young black woman, and a newborn child. "Jack's family." Lu mutters to herself. She catches a glimpse of the doctor telling Jack's wife the awful news. She crashes to the floor and hands her little baby to a nearby nurse. "Please tell me this is a mistake." She cries out. "I'm very sorry miss, but it isn't." Lu can't handle watching this poor widow suffer, and she takes the elevator back down the clinic.  
  
"Lu thank god you are here." Dana looking all professional hands Lu a new chart. Dana starts to explain the new patient's situation, and rattles off info. "Dana, could you please take it?" Lu told her, swallowing hard trying not to cry. "Ok, but I just thought…" "Dana, not now." "Okaayy." Dana replies but looking quite confused. "I'll be in my office, if anyone needs me Lana." "Lana, what is wrong with her?" "Is it the rape?" "I wish I knew, but I think it might have to do with a patient." "Hmmm, maybe I should go talk to her." "She might bite your head off." "Yeah you are probably right, I'll go see a couple of patients and then try." "Does she have anyone scheduled for awhile?" "No, not for awhile she is on call all day." "Ok, if she comes out of her "hole" tell her I want to talk to her." "Will do Dr. Stowe."  
  
A COUPLE OF HOURS LATER…  
  
Lu is sitting at her desk falling apart. She has been crying since she left Jack and she can't stop. Lu suddenly throws a chair across the room, and cries even harder. Her door suddenly swings open. "Lu, what is it?" Dana appears next to her. "Dana just go away, I'm sorry about the chair, I just don't want to talk to you now." "Ok Lu, but you are going to have to talk sometime, plus I have an ultra sound scheduled with you tomorrow." "That's just fine, but LEAVE NOW!" "Lu, if you don't talk to me or somebody soon, I'm going to have to tell Bob about this incident. You can't go on pretending nothing is wrong, and I KNOW you are still hurting from the rape, and you have never seeked any counseling help whatsoever. Plus you have stopped your support group, I will NOT stand idly by watching you start on this path again. I know this is hard, and you have had so many setbacks, what with Harry, and the rape, and now whatever this is that is making you like this. You can't give up, you have to get help when you need it. I'm not going to say anymore but I WILL tell Bob if you don't talk to someone." Dana tells all of this to Lu while Lu sits on her couch with her head in her hands. She says one last word to Lu before she leaves. "Lu, Rand is gone, you have a good job, a great kid, and a nice place to live since you moved out. You have the keys to happiness just take hold of them." Dana walks out of Lu's office, and heads towards Lana's desk.  
  
"Dr. Stowe, Rachel Cassidy is back." "Ok, that's good Lana, can you put her in Exam four for me." "Sure." "I've got to go talk to Nick for two seconds and then I'll be right back for Rachel."  
  
"Hey sweetie." Nick calls out to Dana as she walks into the E.R. "How are you feeling?' "Just peachy Nick." "That's good." "Nick I was thinking wouldn't it be nice if we went out to dinner tonight?" "That would be great hon, but I have to work till 12." "Alright, then I will have some pasta waiting for you when you get home." "Thanks babe." "Nick, I hate that name, I'm not your babe, I'm your wife." "Sorry babes." Nick says laughing and winks at Dana. "Ok, lover I've got a patient so I'll see you later."  
  
"So there you go, Rachel take these twice a day, and I want to see you in about a month, and please call if you have any more problems." "Ok Dr. Stowe."  
  
Dana walks her patient out, and notices Peter walking towards Lana and her. "Has anyone seen Lu lately?" Peter asks them. "I think she is in her office Petie." Lana tells him. Peter walks straight into Lu's office. "Lu I just heard… I'm so sorry." 


	4. It's nice to be needed

"So Dr. Delgado, what brings you in here to talk to me?" Lu stares at her new therapist and quietly answers "Everything." "I was raped about a month ago, I have a 15 year old son and I'm a single mom, and just recently an old boyfriend of mine was killed." "Wow that is a huge load on your shoulders." Lu's therapist Jamie answers. The session continues and Lu leaves and goes back to her clinic. She hates talking to people in that way, it just seems so personal, but this time she didn't feel scared or nervous, it felt good to get it all out in the open. She is really grateful for Peter, who finally talked some sense into her, in fact he was the one who found Jamie, and set up the appointment. He just told Lu where to go and when to go. She had fought him at first, but deep down she knew she was in over her head. Jamie had helped her realize that asking for help wasn't a sign of weakness; it was a sign of acceptance.  
  
"Hey Lu, how are you?" "I'm fine Lana, just fine." "That's good cause there is someone who isn't fine in your office." "Really who?" "Jack's wife, sweetie, she would like to talk to you." "I can't Lana, I've got patients and a lot of charts to catch up on, and she'll have to leave." "Honey, I don't believe you for two seconds, I am your secretary, and I know that you don't have any patients for about an hour and a half until Dana's appointment at 2:45. So please just talk to this poor woman, please do this for Jack and for her." "Ok fine, what's her name?" "Sarah." "Alright we will be talking in my office if you need me for any reason." "Ok good luck." "Thanks Lana."  
  
Lu sighs and opens the door to her office. Sarah rises from her chair, and shakes Lu's hand. "Hi, you must be Lu, I'm Sarah." "I know sweetie, sit down." "I just wanted to thank you for all that you did for Jack in the E.R, and you don't have to worry I know you two were involved before we got married." "I'm so sorry Sarah, Jack was a great caring man, and I knew he would make an awesome father one day." As of right on cue the little baby in the carrier next to Sarah starts to cry. "Ohhh Trevor, shh don't worry Mommy's here, shhh I'm here." "He's just beautiful, how old is he?" "Just three months yesterday." "Well Sarah, if there is anything I can do for you, or for your little Trevor just let me know." "I will Lu, I just wanted to meet you, cause you were the last one who who who.." Sarah starts getting all teary eyed, and can't complete her sentence. "I know honey, I know. Before Jack lost consciousness, he did tell me to "take care of them" he kept saying it over and over again. I didn't know what it was that he meant until I found out he had a family. If it is any consolation, he was worried about you and Trevor, and I know you guys meant a lot to him." "I know this, I just don't know what to do, and I can't do this alone." "Sure you can, I know you can, I'll help you in any way possible Sarah, I'll do it for Jack." "Thanks Lu, do you think maybe I could call you sometime and we could talk, I would really love to hear about when you and Jack went out." "You had better call me." Lu gets up and hugs Sarah. She tenderly peeks at the now sleeping Trevor in the carrier, whispering: "bye bye Trevor, nice to meet you." She walks them both out of the clinic.  
  
"Lana, what time is Dana's appointment again?" "2:45." "And what time is it now?" "2:00, Lu are you ok?" "Yeah I'm just tired." Lana obviously not believing her motions for her to sit. "Right what part of that am I supposed to believe?" "Lana, not now I just talked about all of this crap with my new therapist, and I'm just not ready to dig it all up again." "Well at least you're talking to someone, I'll be right here if you need me." "Thanks, but I won't."  
  
45 MINUTES LATER…..  
  
Lu traipses herself out of her "hole" and calls her next patient. "Dana Stowe," Lu calls out to the waiting room with a huge smile on her face. Dana walks out of her office, "Very funny Lu." "Where's the horn toad," Lu asks Dana. "NICHOLAS is still working, he should be here momentarily." "Do you want to wait for him, or start without him?" "Let's just GET this OVER with." "Oh c'mon this will be fun Dana." "Yeah for you." "Alright that's enough follow me." Lu leads Dana to exam three, and Dana sits on the exam table. Lu proceeds on asking Dana questions about how she is feeling, how things are progressing, and other questions about her pregnancy. "Ok Dana, now I'm going to do an ultrasound." Just then Nick comes through the door. "Hi hon." "I'm glad you could get away." They kiss each other and Nick grabs a seat next to Dana. "Well, loverboy, you are just in time." Lu places the jelly on Dana's stomach and moves the ultrasound across it. Suddenly the sound of the baby's heartbeat fills the air. "There's your baby." "What do you say docs, look about nine weeks to you?" "Uh huh," Nick and Dana not paying any attention to Lu are fascinated with the sight on the screen, their little tiny creation. A tear falls off of Nick's cheek and he kisses Dana again. Lu continues with her patient, "So I'm guestimating you can expect your little Biancavilla at about or around December 14th. Just in time for the Holidays." "Thanks Lu." Nick gets up off his chair, winks at Dana and leaves. "Yeah thanks Lu." Dana wipes the jelly off of her stomach, and sits up. "Ok Dana, I'll need to see you in about a month or so, ok? Lana my receptionist will set you up." "You're hilarious Lu." "I know Dana, I just can't help myself this is too much fun." "Like I said before, for you!" "Well, be sure to get lots of rest, eat lots of fiber and folic acid, and drink plenty of water." "Thank you doctor, I think I know what to do. I'm going back to work." Dana smiles and laughs at Lu and goes back to her office. Lu laughs out loud, and shouts back to Dana "Glad I could help you."  
  
"Lu, Lu, they need you in emergency." "Oh Lana, I swear it never ends." "Well sweetie, aren't you glad they ask you for help, instead of someone else?" "Yeah Lana, it's nice to be needed." And with that Lu hurries to the elevator, and the episode ends.  
  
  
  
Ok so the episode doesn't really end but I wanted it to be like a REAL episode, and not a story. Tell me if you like it or not, I had to end it sometime. But I would love to write something else, if I have the time too. I love SM, and fanfiction is really cool!  
  
PLEASE REVIEW! Your author ~*Val*~ 


End file.
